jumanji_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jumanji (Animated TV series)
Jumanji is an American animated television series that was inspired by the movie based on the book of the same name. The series ran for three seasons from 1996 to 1999. In 1996, it was carried by the UPN Kids network, but later seasons were syndicated by BKN. The series was also shown by CITV in the United Kingdom and on Russian RTR channel. Jumanji was produced by Adelaide Productions, with character designs by Everett Peck. Episodes of the show are now available on Netflix, iTunes and Hulu. The show was rerun on Kabillion on Demand, but currently airs on YouTube. Note: no longer on YouTube Because Sony is being an asshole and blocking the videos. Currently all episodes are on Kisscartoon. Synopsis While it followed the movie's plot, there were a few changes such as the exclusion of Bonnie Hunt's character Sarah, and the age and relationship of the policeman Carl Bentley (played by David Alan Grier in the movie) was changed somewhat. Van Pelt appears in some episodes. Each turn the player was given a "game clue" and then sucked into the jungle until they solved their clue, and Robin Williams' character, Alan, was stuck in Jumanji because he had never seen his clue; helping Alan try to leave the game provided the characters' motivation during the series. Also, Peter would sometimes be transformed into various animals. The kids also free another player trapped longer than Alan. Unlike Alan he saw his clue but never solved it, but with the kids' help he solves it. He called himself the Master of Jumanji and tried to get other people to solve his clue for him, but once Alan points out that his clue (the Gateless Gate) is an illusion of Jumanji's and he accepts it, it solves his clue. It's also revealed that like Judy and Peter, Alan would never have been able to survive his first day in Jumanji without help as he possessed poor survival skills at the time. Ironically his help came in the form of Judy and Peter from the future (to him anyway) who help him survive and teach him a few of the survival tricks they'd learned from him. In return, the 10 year old version of Alan helps Judy and Peter return to their time, but later hits his head and forgets meeting them. In the first episode, Alan reveals that there have been other players of the game throughout time, many of whom left their toys in the cave which is part of his home, but not all of them survived the game. In the final episode, using a crystal that shows the past, the kids and Alan find his clue by observing his roll and what the game said, and figure out why he never saw it: right after he rolled his mom called him to dinner and as he was leaving, the clue displayed while he had his back turned and he got sucked in. Once he knew his clue, Alan solved it with Judy and Peter's help and escaped Jumanji. Outside the kids decide to destroy Jumanji forever now that Alan's free, ending the series. In the series it is revealed that Jumanji is sentient to a degree and on occasion has sucked in Judy and Peter if they make it "angry". Cast *Bill Fagerbakke – Alan Parrish *Debi Derryberry – Judy Shepherd *Ashley Johnson – Peter Shepherd *Veronica Taylor - Oscar Tamaki *Pamela Adlon – Rock *Richard Allenneeded – Officer Bentley, Stalker, Tribal Bob *Melanie Chartoff – Aunt Nora Shepherd *Tim Curry – Trader Slick *Sherman Howard – Hunter Van Pelt *William Sanderson – Professor Ibsen *Kevin Schon - Dead-Eye Guest stars *Susan Silo - Red ant Queen, Black ant Queen *Dee Bradley Baker - Mudboy *Tony Jay - The Master Additional voices - Tara Strong, Richard Horvitz, Tress Macneille, Kath Soucie. Crew Susan Blu - Dialogue Director Episodes ''Main Article see: Jumanji Episodes'' Category:TV Series Category:Animation